hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper - New)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active Atlantic hurricane season that featured pre-season activity. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period in each year when most tropical cyclones tend to form in the Atlantic basin. However, as shown by Tropical Storm Ana in May, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. The season featured 18 named storms, nine hurricanes, and five major hurricanes, a total above the 1981-2010 average. The 2021 season proved to be costly and very deadly. Hurricane Henri in late August caused over 1,500 fatalities and $5.3 billion (2001 USD) in damages in Central America, with Mexico and Belize being the hardest-hit. Hurricane Mindy was the season's strongest and most destructive storm, causing over $6 billion in damages in Cuba as a Category 5 hurricane. Mindy then struck southern Florida, which had been devastated by Hurricane Irma in 2017, causing another $17 billion in damages. In mid-October, Hurricane Nicholas struck North Carolina, causing over $3 billion in damages as well as 22 fatalities. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:225 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:01/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2021 till:22/05/2021 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:13/06/2021 till:17/06/2021 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:25/06/2021 till:27/06/2021 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:02/07/2021 till:05/07/2021 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" from:18/07/2021 till:21/07/2021 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:06/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:C2 text:"Elsa (C2)" from:10/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" from:20/08/2021 till:24/08/2021 color:TS text:"Grace (TS)" barset:break from:23/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Henri (C4)" from:29/08/2021 till:30/08/2021 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:01/09/2021 till:09/09/2021 color:C3 text:"Ida (C3)" from:09/09/2021 till:11/09/2021 color:TS text:"Julian (TS)" from:15/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:TS text:"Kate (TS)" from:16/09/2021 till:29/09/2021 color:C3 text:"Larry (C3)" from:19/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 color:C5 text:"Mindy (C5)" from:26/09/2021 till:03/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Nicholas (C1)" barset:break from:06/10/2021 till:15/10/2021 color:C4 text:"Odette (C4)" from:13/10/2021 till:20/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Peter (C1)" from:30/10/2021 till:05/11/2021 color:C2 text:"Rose (C2)" from:13/11/2021 till:15/11/2021 color:TS text:"Sam (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November TextData = pos:(480,30) text:"(From the" pos:(528,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Tropical Storm Sam Storm Names The following names were used for systems that reached at least tropical storm intensity in the north Atlantic during 2021. This list is the same list that was used in the 2015 season with the exceptions of Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin. Storms were named Elsa, Julian, Rose, and Sam for the first time in 2021. Retirement In the spring of 2022, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Henri, Mindy, and Nicholas from its rotating name lists due to the large amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Horatio, Melanie, and Noah for the 2027 season.Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons